1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming the phosphor dots of a flat display panel. More particularly, it relates to a method of coating phosphor on predetermined portions of a plurality of the discharge spaces, which are provided on the same plane so as to act as the display elements of the flat display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, many kinds of display panels have been investigated in order to find a novel display method which has decided advantages over the color picture tube.
Among them, a plasma display panel or other flat display panels which utilize discharge phenomena are regarded as providing the most favorable display methods. Also, for improving the luminous characteristics of these flat display panels, or for providing a novel color display panel, the phosphor materials are coated on predetermined portions of the discharge spaces.
However, these flat display panels, such as a plasma display panel, have a very complicated structure, and each display element or discharge space provided on these display panels is extremely small. For this reason, if the conventional photoetching method employing the photoresist and a mask are applied, the whole surface of the panel is coated with the photoresist layer containing the phosphor. Also, it is very difficult to remove such phosphor from the portions on which no phosphor is to be coated.
For this reason, in fabricating the display panel, the phosphor has been coated by means of a known and conventional printing method employing silk screen. However, the display elements or discharge spaces provided on the display panel are so small that it is difficult to coat the phosphor only on the predetermined portions in the discharge spaces by means of the printing method. Furthermore, if the phosphor is coated not only on the predetermined portions but also on the other portions, the discharge characteristics of the display panel become worse, and consequently favorable luminescence cannot be maintained.